


in another life

by WinterEnchantress



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Dreamon, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Non-Evil Dream, Sacrifice, Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28964985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterEnchantress/pseuds/WinterEnchantress
Summary: In the end, Dream aches more for Techno who has to shoulder the worst of their deal. In the end, it doesn't matter if he doesn't get his happy ending - what matters is getting rid of the parasite, once and for all. What matters are people he loves and wants to protect and those he doesn't love but wants to protect nonetheless.In the end, the prison serves its purpose - the Dreamon is weak and Dream can finally make sure his final plan works. Just with a little outside help.In the end, it was always meant to be. But reality is cruel.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 376





	in another life

**Author's Note:**

> yeah so i got inspired and had to write some angst. enjoy.

It's quiet in the prison and it's quiet in his head, for the first time in what feels like forever. Dream smiles, a true and happy smile, eyes closed, head back. The lava is hot but he spent a lot of time in the Nether and it doesn't bother him anymore. He doesn't think it ever did, not since he met his first and best friend. The only person to ever hold his heart like that.

The thought is enough to send him through the SMP and into a familiar house, though the bear is new. Dream opens his eyes and turns to face the other man.

"Hallo," Techno says, awkward as always though he looks dimmed somehow, more subdued. "Nice of you to drop by unannounced."

Dream laughs and comes as close as he dares, noticing the shiver going through Techno at the cold emanating from him. "It's time," he says quietly.

"Very dramatic," Techno agrees, but soon drops his smile. Red eyes stare at him, full of sadness and something else, something that warms him more than lava. "Sure you don't wanna go with a boom?"

Dream shakes his head. "You know I only ever wanted to die by your sword," he says lightly, smiling. "It's the only way, Blades. We have to save them."

"They don't deserve it," Technoblade counters.

All he can do is smile sadly and lay his hand on Techno's cheek, the other man leaning into it even though he can't feel it.

"It's not about what they do or don't deserve, and you know it."

Silence.

"You're cruel," Techno finally says, voice hard now. He's trying to hide.

"Well, I am the villain, am I not?" Dream tries to joke. Soon he's serious again. "You're the only one who can do this?"

"Dream, I don't know if you've noticed, but literally everyone on this server wants to kill you."

"Yeah," he agrees. "But you're the only one who's going to this out of love."

Techno closes his eyes and Dream desperately wants to kiss him but he can't. Not like this. Maybe never again.

"I'm sorry," he whispers. "I wish we could've gotten our happy ending."

His first, best friend, his lover, just smiles sadly, unusually open. "People like us don't get happy endings, Dream."

"In another life, then," Dream proposes. "With no Dreamons and no wars and sacrifices."

"And no more of your blood on my sword," Technoblade murmurs, intimate.

"Come and visit me, you still owe me a favour, after all," Dream says with a sad smile. "Then kiss me, and keep kissing me as you kill me. That's the favour."

Techno nods, eyes closed, rare tears slipping. Dream wishes he could kiss them away.

"And then it's just you, me and the End Portal. That's the deal."

"I know," Technoblade agrees. His eyes open and they both smile, cold so far away. "And then you're free."

"And then we're all free," Dream corrects. "Just make sure it's gone before you open the server. You'll have the power as soon as I die. Just make sure, please."

"Don't beg," Techno interrupts. "It never suited you."

Dream smiles. "I love you," he says instead and disappears, back to his own body.

It's time to wait for the end.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment if you liked it! maybe at least 10? show me how much y'all love make dream and techno suffer lmao


End file.
